The present invention relates to a diagnostic testing device and more particularly to an antibiotic resistance test kit. Primary care physicians, such as family practitioners and physicians specializing in internal medicine, often prescribe a broad spectrum drug even though they are well aware that such drug over a period of time may produce a resistance or immunity in the patient.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a simple diagnostic testing device where a doctor is able to test, without requesting the services of an outside laboratory, and depending on the test results prescribe a specific antibiotic.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a diagnostic testing device which may be utilized by a primary care physician or by other medical personnel without sending the testing device to an outside laboratory.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a diagnostic testing device which does not require the primary care physician to purchase extensive capital equipment and where the testing device has a relatively low-cost unit price.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent for the following specification and claims.